Broken The Cat
by A Broken Sun
Summary: Disclaimer: This story is centered on a Warriors-like theme, but it is the story of a rogue/loner in a much different world. Many things are understood by cats that may seem unrealistic to you heavy Warriors fans. Otherwise, heyo! This is the story of my main OC, Broken. And yes, that is my name as well. Rated T for violence and harsh themes.
1. Chapter 1

_Don't go out there.  
Danger.  
You'll die.  
Run.  
_  
I'd heard it all. I bet none of them knew how many times I'd been out here. Because it was where I belonged. Nothing could change that. No matter how many times I nearly died, or how many cats hated me for it, this was where I belonged.  
I was running, of course. For the thousandth time. Some cat's soul was chasing me, with only one goal in mind.  
 _Kill me.  
_ I, of course, wouldn't let this happen. I skidded to a halt, whipping around and hissing. Spirits were dull for the eye to see, but I had great sight.  
After all, I did belong here.  
Most cats couldn't lay a paw on a spirit, as their interior was real.  
But I _belonged_ here.  
I stood my ground, leaping at the cat's soul and ripping my claws along it's throat.  
Scream.  
Ash-like dust crumbled to the ground as the soul was destroyed. By me. I laughed, turning away, my golden eyes resting on the cave.  
Mother's cave.  
I went to step closer to the cave, but it happened first.  
My heart was racing.  
Run.  
Go.  
Scream.  
Die.  
Run.  
Go.  
Scream.  
Die.  
I screeched as an ear-shattering scream ricocheted in my head, hitting me over and over again.  
Should I cry?  
Should I scream for help?  
 _ **Die.**_

I took in a breath as the sound dulled, but that left me with a bone-breaking pain in my skull.  
I swear, I wanted to die.  
Then, everything stopped.  
The noise.  
The pain.  
Gone.  
I sighed, shaking my head and racing into the cave. I knew that I'd have to face the same barrier as I left.  
"Mother!"  
Faint whispers.  
"Mother!"  
A breeze brushed over my ears.  
"Mother!"  
A screech that got closer… Closer… Closer….  
"B-Broken….?"  
"Yes mother?"  
"NO!"  
And then red glazed over my eyes.  
"Beware of who you dare tell... We can always hear you…. smell you… feel you… Mother… Mother's coming….."  
I frowned, tilting my head and backing away. "M-mother, where are you…? Stop it!" I screeched, crouching to the floor and leaping. I hit something. A cat. "Wh-"  
"Get off of me!" Claws slashed at my ear, tearing into it. I cried out, kicking and screeching as the cat bit into my throat.  
"No!" I screamed, slashing and kicking blindly until the cat backed off, or at least let go. I couldn't see anything, as it was very dark. Well, maybe something…. Cold, heartless scarlet eyes were watching me, in this deadly place. This cave….. It was deadly. I shouldn't have come here…. I did this to myself. As those cold, heartless, bloodthirsty eyes stared at me, light started to form. I could see clearly…. Too clearly. This was no cat. It was a creature of sorts…

About twice my size, but apparently twice as fast. It was disturbingly abnormal. Those cold scarlet eyes were accompanied by a body…. This was a wolf. Yet, it wasn't.

Wolf claws were supposed to be blunt and less effective; This creature had torn my ear in half. Two long fangs, too long to stay in the creature's muzzle, were penetrating the sides of its mouth.

Snapping out of whatever trance of sorts I was in, I lashed out, my claws narrowly missing flesh. Within seconds, my body hit the ground.

Like I said, this creature was fast. I screeched in agony as those fangs tore into my shoulder, ripping away flesh. I scrambled for the entrance of the cave, no longer caring about the pains of leaving, which couldn't even compare to the pain of this creature's presence, let alone this fight.

But I couldn't get there.

Now, I was smart enough to know that if this damned _thing_ wanted me dead, it would've killed me. Instead, jaws clamped down on my scruff, lifting me from the ground. I was losing blood….. I couldn't stay awake….

 _Don't fall asleep…. Don't pass out…. You have to see where you're going or you'll never know how to return….._

I couldn't do it anymore. I let my head fall, limply swaying as this creature carried me to whatever hell I was about to experience….


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

My golden eyes blinked open, allowing me to see where I was, and let out a blood curdling screech. I'd only ever been here twice in my life. Both times, this psychotic cat tried to make me part of him, and tried to do some insane spiritual mending thing that would take away my abilities and put them inside of him.

Unnerved?

I told you he was psychotic.

"Broooookeeeeennnn…." His voice. So calming, like the flow of water on a creek.

It was terrifying.

He was too perfect. On the outside, of course. His flaws on the inside had to make up for everything.

 _ **Bang.**_

 _ **Bang.**_

 _ **Bang.**_

I could hear him trying to get past the barrier that separated him from me.

"Ovelis!"

One of his creepy servants, I assumed.

Moments later, the barrier was shoved open, and I stared, wide-eyed, as a leopard turned back to him.

Him.

I almost forgot to tell you his name.

 _Zero._

Not the number.

That was his name.

Well, this leopard looked at Zero and backed off, allowing him to enter the small room I was in.

"I've missed you sooooo much Broken! We're going to have so much fun~"

The words rolled off his tongue like river on a creek.

 _Again._

And once again, it was terrifying.

My eyes landed on his as I nervously said, "Stay away from me."

He bristled.

"Why? We're best friends, remember? I'm going to make us the same cat and we can be even better friends!"

"I'll tear out your damn throat."

He stepped closer to me, and I swear, I could've seen his personality shift into that of a demon. "Don't threaten me. I can make this as painful as I want." He sighed, going back to that creepily cheerful aura. "Now, come along. We're going to get you fixed up! I must apologize for Brucet's violent nature. She's still learning to collect my subjects in a more gentle way."

I huffed as I pushed myself into standing, raising the paw connected to my injured shoulder. I limped after him as he padded toward one of the many break-offs of his palace.

Zero padded into a grey stone area, where two elephants laid on the ground. I bristled. "So you really do have control over every animal through the north land?"

He nodded his head as he yowled at one of the sleeping animals. "Cavelrin! It's time for you to do something!"

The elephant raised his head, slowly standing and glaring at me. He sucked water up into his trunk, and after a shove from Zero, I was square in the middle of the pool of water. Cavelrin sprayed water at me, dipping me under and then raising me back up. I screamed in fury.

"A warning would've helped!" I gurgled out.

"Meh, that's an opinion~" Zero sat and waited as one of the elephants blew air at me until I was dryed, and also a puff of fur. I looked like a damn sheep.

"Seriously? You couldn't have made me not look like some weird puffball animal?"

"You look fine. Now, I'll get you something nice to wear. That old bone necklace is so…. ew." Zero got chills.

"That's odd coming from a cat who kills for a living. I like my bone necklace. I'm keeping it." My eyes narrowed.

"No, you're not. Xaveiz! Remove that horrifying thing from her neck."

"H-hey!" Some monkey raced over to me, snatching the necklace from my neck and turning to run.

I snatched the creature up with my claws and raised him to look him in the eye. "Drop. It."

"No, Broken, drop him. He's only following orders. I'm sure you'll like the newer accessories much more!" Zero purred, flicking his tail.

I sighed. That was true. The poor thing was only listening to his psychotic leader. I huffed and let go, allowing the monkey to race away.

Zero led me into a smaller room, decorated with hanging jewelry all around. Crowns, necklaces, tail rings, bracelets….

"Woah…."

"See, told you! Now, pick out anything you want. Only the best treatment for my beeeest friend!" Zero purred again, pacing around the room.

I shrugged. It was free jewelry! I looked around and used my tail to pick up a gold and emerald studded silver tiara, a lapis and emerald tail ring, a lapiz, emerald, and gold choker necklace, and a pure gold leg cuff bracelet.

"Perfect! So, you do have some sort of style!" Zero helped me to put on the jewelry, and I almost forgot how uncomfortable his presence was.

"You can look into the mirror if you'd like."

I nodded my head, walking over to a cracked, old, silver twoleg mirror. I purred at what I saw. For once…. I looked important. Like a queen. That was no exaggeration. I did look just like a queen! My tail raised and I raised my head. "I like it."

Zero smiled. "Good! Now, are you hungry? You've been out cold for two days."

"I'm starving." My stomach rumbled to prove my point.

Zero frowned and started to walk, flicking his tail for me to follow. I did so, tilting my head as he lead me into a large chamber, smelling of food and oak wood. I tilted my head. "What…? You roast food?"

"Of course! Now, would you like traditional oak, or hickory wood? The hickory adds a sort of sweetness~" Zero's muzzle twisted into a smile. I shrugged.

"Hickory, I guess…."

Zero nodded and eyed one of the gorillas sitting next to a burned circle in the ground. "Hickory salmon and turkey. Throw in a few of the crops too."

The gorilla simply turned and opened up a silver chest, filled with meats of all sorts. I bristled.

"Where's the skin? How the hell-"

"I have help. I figured you'd seen that already. The skin is simply a nuisance." Zero sat and waited, and I figured I should do the same. My tail curled around my paws, emitting a little cling from the jewelry.

The gorilla picked up a log of wood, setting it in the circle. He used some type of tool to set it aflame, and tossed skinless salmon and turkey unto it. He opened another chest to reveal many raw vegetables. I watched as he set them next to the wood, which would cook, not burn them. Soon, everything was fully cooked. The gorilla set the food on two different plates and brought them over to Zero and I.

"That actually looks really cool….." My mouth watered at the scents.

"Go on. Don't just sit there; Eat!" Zero got right to work on his own plate.

I took a cautious bite of the salmon, but my tail raised as it's aroma filled my mouth. "This is great!" I mumbled through a mouthful of peas, turkey, salmon, and corn.

"Correct. Everything here is great! If you cooperate, you'll get to stay here forever!"

I decided to ignore him for now. Defying him would only result in the loss of this amazing treatment. My plate was clean within a few minutes. "I'm stuffed…." I mumbled. "But my shoulder is starting to burn. Please tell me you have medical help around here!"

Zero rolled his eyes. "Duh." He ushered me into a nearby room, nudging me up to a cat. Cat. The first regular one I'd seen here.

"This is Lavender. She's the medic here, along with Mint. I'll have someone take you to your room when you're done. I need to go and do…. something." He walked away, until I could no longer see him. Lavender finally spoke.

"Broken."

"...How do you know my name…? Has he spoken of me or-"

"Broken."

My ears flattened to my head. "Uh…. yeah. That's my name."

Lavender shook her head and began working, as if snapping out of a trance. "So, you're his new queen?"

"Queen? No… I'm… I'm just a test subject." I squinched my eyes as she rubbed a stinging poultice onto my shoulder.

"That's what he calls all of his new queens. He's trying to make you the same cat, yes? That's leadership. He wants you to lead with him."

"He tried to kill me when I was here before. Tried to mend me with him."

"He's broken out of that. He thinks that if you are on his side, it's the same as being the same cat. You two could work together." Lavender seemed way too calm about this.

"How would you know? Aren't you just the medicine cat?"

"I'm his sister, and the cat who taught him that he didn't have to murder you to make you help him."

"Oh."

"Yep. He thinks you're very pretty, you know? He wants you to be his queen, and have kits with him. But you cannot tell him I've told you. Despite our relationship as family, he will still punish me. He won't kill me like the others, though. He'll just make sure I don't say anything else." Lavenders ears flattened as she pressed cobwebs over my shoulder, then placed an odd shoulder-shaped shell wrapping on it. It was light, and easy to walk with.

"I won't tell him…."

"Good. Because then I wouldn't like you. You're actually very likeable."

"Isn't there another medicine cat? Mint?"

"She's sleeping." Lavender finished up, and sat in front of me, looking into my eyes.

"I don't see her…."

"She's sleeping."

"Is she in here?" I tilted my head.

"Yes."

"Then how do I not see her?" I looked around, eyes narrowing.

"You're too focused. Loosen up a bit, let your vision falter for once."

I nodded, relaxing and simply gazing around. I frowned as I spotted an odd outline on the ground, in the corner, shadows. I walked over.

A cat raised her head, bright, big green eyes staring at me. She padded out of the shadows, and I stepped back a bit. She was like a shadow herself….

"You wanted to see me~"

I nodded. "Y-you… you're like a shadow cat."

"I am."

"A shadow cat?"

"Like a shadow cat."

"Oh. Well, you're very pretty. Your eyes are…. amazing."

She had large green eyes. Almost oddly large, but too beautiful to be odd. There were dull grey marking around her eyes, like someone had dotted grey paint around them. She was magnificent.

"How is it that Zero thinks I'm pretty, and yet he doesn't ask the most beautiful animal I've seen to be his queen instead?"

"I said no."

"What?"

"I told him he would distract me from my medical studies, and that I wasn't interested. Lavender had to convince him to let me have it my way."

Lavender nodded her head.

"You could've had anything you wanted if you'd said yes!" My eyes widened.

Mint shook her head. "I simply wanted to be a medicine cat. I would not have that if I'd been his queen."

"Well, alright. I guess that's true." I shrugged and turned to look at Lavender. "I think someone's supposed to be coming to take me to my room now…."

"That's probably Moon. She always takes the new ones to their homing areas." Mint spoke before Lavender could. "She should be here any-"

"Hello?" A soft, shy voice interrupted Mint. "I-is Broken here?"

"Yep, that's me." I turned to see where the voice came from, my jaw dropped. "You?"

Moon seemed to have the same reaction. "I knew there couldn't be any other beautiful cat with the name Broken!" Moon raced over to me, nuzzling my forehead. "Sister, I'm so glad to see you!"

 ** _(Ehehhehe cliffie for the readers)_**


End file.
